Watch Me Burn OneShot
by DarkMarked4614
Summary: Warning: Cotains psycical abuse, emotional abuse, sexual content, and language. Based off of the song, Love The Way You Lie PART 2. Not a mary-sue story. Rated M just in case.


**AroxBella, Watch Me Burn**

**Song Featured: Love the Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna **

**On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright**

Bella Swan sat on the cold tile in the corner of the bathroom. Tears stained her face but she remained silent. There was no need to be a coward, she had thought. Stay strong. You love Aro. She said that to herself every single day. At first it wasn't so bad, but then things got worse they began to fight but never found it in each other to leave.

**Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised,**

Aro's head was hung in his hands as he sat wedged between the bed and the nightstand in his and Isabella's bedroom. The throbbing in his bruised knuckles reminded him of how terribly he had acted towards the one he loved so dearly. He didn't know why he acted out as rash as he did, but he just couldn't help himself. It was who he was and Isabella was always there so of course she was the closest victim for his rage. Right?

**Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes,**

It had been at least two hours at the least since Bella had locked herself in the small bathroom and she decided it was time to face the problem. She slowly got to her feet and padded silently over to the door taking a deep breath before silently pulling the door open and facing the scene before her.

**But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind, **

"Aro," Bella murmured before rushing over to him and kneeling down before him. "I'm sorry, Aro, I'm so sorry," She sobbed as she held his tense figure to her. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Bella, Bella, shh, its okay baby, I'm sorry," Aro whispered as he placed soft kisses on her hair.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**

Aro took Bella's face in his hands and wiped away stray tears with his thumbs.

"You know I love you," He said quietly.

"Aro," Bella murmured before placing a kiss to his lips.

Aro quickly brought his arms down around Bella's waist and crushed his lips back to hers. She wrapped her arms eagerly around his neck as the kiss became more passionate. Aro stood up with her in his arms, never breaking the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts,**

Aro threw her on the bed before kissing her once more as she pulled his shirt up over his head and throwing it to the side.

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**

Aro ripped Bella's top in two, making buttons scatter across the room and he growled when she flipped him over so she was on top.

**But that's all right because I love the way you lie, **

Aro kept his hands on Bella's waist as she took the lead for him. He always loved how she was always in control. He always found it difficult to stay mad at her for long.

**I love the way you lie, Oooh I love the way you lie,**

After intense love making, Aro lay in bed with Bella, his arms were around her waist and his hands rested in hers.

**Now there's gravel in our voices, Glass shattered from the fight,**

Bella swiftly threw a vase at Aro who quickly stepped out of the way.

"Are you fucking crazy? What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid bitch!" He snarled as he had an iron grip on Bella's arms and shook her violently.

"I fucking hate you! I hate you Aro Volturi!" Bella spat in his face, which only made Aro even angrier.

**In this tug of war, you'll always win, Even when I'm right,**

Aro shoved Bella away from him and she came crashing down into a glass table, shards digging into her skin. Bella screamed in agony as tears ran down her face. She screamed profanity after profanity at Aro.

"Get out! I hate you! GET OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs at him.

"What the fuck ever!" He snarled as he smashed a vase directly to the right of her and stomped off into their room and slammed the door shut. Bella screamed out in frustration and began to sob helplessly.

'**Cause you feed me fables from your hand, With violent words and empty threats,**

Aro swiftly punched the wall, most likely cracking his knuckles from the impact, and slumped down in his usual spot between the bed and the night stand as he began to curse at himself and pull on his hair violently until blood seeped from his scalp.

**And it's sick that all these battles, Keep me satisfied,**

After letting out his frustration Aro wandered into the living room where Bella sat and sobbed. Aro felt like his heart broke at the sound.

"Isabella," His voice cracked as he pulled her up in his arms and hugged her to him, careful not to harm the gashes on her arms and legs.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**

"I love you," Aro kept repeating over and over again as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Aro, so sorry," Bella sobbed back.

**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts,**

Aro watched silently as Bella lay in bed, bandages covered her bloody gashes and he runs a hand through his raven colored locks as he felt his heart beat heavily. This was all his fault and he never wanted it to happen again.

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Bella while whispering sweet words into her ear as he felt himself drift off into sleep.

**But that's all right because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, Oooh I love the way you lie,**

Bella shoved Aro and screamed at him and he gritted his teeth.

"I fucking hate you," She spat at him. This always happened, Aro always found himself in the same situation.

**So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave,**

"Shut the fuck up," He yelled as he shoved her into the wall and screamed in her face.

"You fucking bitch!" He snarled.

"Get the fuck out of my face!—ARO!" Bella screamed as he punched the wall next to her face, his fist going through the wall.

'**Till the walls are goin' up, In smoke with all our memories,**

Bella fell to her knees, crying as he turned his back to hear screaming out profanities as he pulled at his hair.

**This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face, Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction,**

"Aro," Bella sobbed as she scrambled to her feet and pulled him to her.

"Please, Aro," She begged.

Aro began to sob and shake as he turned in his arms and buried his face in her brown locks as he held onto her as if she were his life support.

**Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry, That you pushed me into the coffee table last night So I can push you off me,**

Aro pressed his lips to hers urgently as he laid her down on the couch, his hand running freely down her side until her leg, which he hooked up around his waist.

**Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me, Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy,**

Bella lay in Aro's arms, her head resting on his chest as she slept. Aro stared up at the ceiling remorsefully as his hand traced absent-minded circles on her spine. He felt silent tears stream down his cheeks as he kept his breath even and quiet.

**Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me, Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me,**

Aro and Bella sat on that same couch days after. Aro felt anger bubble within him and he shoved Bella to the side rising to his feet. He tried screaming reason at her but she wouldn't listen. She just rose to her feet and screamed back.

**Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the, Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we,**

"Fuck you!" Bella shoved him square in the chest and before he could think he slapped her solidly across the face. The skin on skin impact rang out throughout the room as Bella's head jerked to the side and Aro looked at his hand in disbelief and shame.

**Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs, That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause that we're lucky,**

Bella touched her cheek and her hands shook. Aro shook his head as tears ran down his face as he strode quickly out the front door.

"No!" Bella cried as she ran after him.

Aro walked swiftly down the sidewalk as the tears continued to come.

"Aro," Bella cried as she caught up to him. "I'm sorry—"

"No, Bella!" Aro spun around. "It is not your fault! Stop telling me that you're sorry!" He shouted as his voice cracked.

**Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills, You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?**

"None of this was ever your fault, baby," Aro shook his head. "Never blame yourself." He said as he stroked her, now puffy and red, cheek.

"Aro," She sighed as she leaned forward and captured his lips with a kiss. He immediately pulled her closer to him as he kissed back instantly.

**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count, But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain, **

Aro buried his face in the crook of her neck as he sobbed and Bella held him tightly. She knew he was abusive, she knew that a smart woman would walk right out of a relationship like this. But Bella couldn't. She loved Aro. And all of his psychical and emotional abuse was just a speed bump in their love and she wouldn't let something like that ruin it.

**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin', This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand,**

Aro held Bella tightly to him as they lay in bed once more. Every time he saw the bruise on her cheek he felt like he died. He felt furious with himself. He would try his best, he would never let this happen again.

**Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it, With you in my fuckin' mind, Without you, I'm out it,**

And so it all began again. They screamed at each other, threw things at each other, and wrecked the house. It resulted in Bella falling to the ground, her sobs loud as she tried to push herself back up, but with no avail. Aro smashed his fist into the closest mirror and screamed out in frustration.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**

Aro smashed everything to take out his rage, and Bella's sobs only drove him further, making him mad with himself for losing his control once again.

**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts,**

Once Aro's anger had faded he crawled back to Bella and wrapped her up in his arms as he cried silently into the back of her neck. Her hands gripped onto his arms to keep him tied to her, she felt as if he were going to disappear.

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**

Aro softly turned Bella around in his arms and kissed her softly before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Bella, baby, please forgive me," He begged as he squeezed his eyes shut.

**But that's all right because I love the way you lie,**

Bella pressed her palms to the side of his face and as he opened his eyes she whispered,

"I love you, Aro, I promise I will never leave you."

He broke down hugging her to him once more while sobbing.

**Love the way you lie,**

Later that night as Bella and Aro lay there, his hands in hers, he vowed to himself once more that he would never hurt her again. Never lash out at her just over sheer anger like all the other times before this.

**Oooh, I love the way you lie,**

But as Aro fell asleep he wouldn't realize until later that all this would happen once again, like it always has.

**I love the way you lie….**

**AN: So what do you think guys? A little depressing, huh. Hopefully a lot better than my other one-shot A Little Piece of Heaven. I thought that one was just ok. So I hope you enjoyed and maybe one of these days I'll come out with a AroxBella story.**


End file.
